


Resolution

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nervousness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester finally loses his virginity to Nick Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

**James' POV**

 

Although it was true that sleeping naked with Nick every night, exchanging kisses and caresses, jerking each other off and even giving and receiving the occasional blowjob was wonderful, James wanted more.

Now he had finally asked Nick to make love to him, James was beginning to grow impatient with their slow progress. Oh, James knew it was because Nick didn't want to rush or pressurise him into doing something he would regret.

But the books James had read on the subject had only served to increase his desire for Nick to make love to him, even though they warned it could be uncomfortable, painful even, at first. He wanted Nick to be his first, and only, gay lover.

James could hear Nick in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and prepared for bed. Grinning as he considered his plan, James couldn't help but wonder if he would get the response he hoped for.

Sliding out of their bed James quietly padded over to his clothing. He pulled a packet of condoms from one pocket and then had to hunt for the lube he had purchased.

James blushed as he remembered buying them. God that had been so embarrassing, he had never realised just how many different sorts of condoms and lubricant existed. The kind middle-aged pharmacist had proved a lifesaver when she had patted James on the arm, passed him a pack and a tube and told him that her regulars had given them a glowing report. James just hoped her regulars were right as he placed both items within easy reach of the bed.

Plumping the pillows as he tried to remember what the books had suggested, James soon settled himself in the middle of the bed, one of the just-plumped pillows under his hips, and his legs parted. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that his arse, ready and waiting, would be the first sight Nick saw on leaving the bathroom.

James was growing more and more nervous waiting for Nick. Just how long did it take the man to brush his teeth? Come on Nick, they're clean already, just get in here.

The butterflies in his stomach had started doing aerobatic displays. What if Nick didn't want to make love to him? What if he had changed his mind? Were the condoms and lube even the right sort?

As his mind conjured up more and more worries, James found himself remembering the last time he had felt this apprehensive. It was the night he had lost his virginity ...

James snorted - that would probably explain it.

He was lying naked on a bed with his arse in the air waiting for his lover to fuck said arse. Was it really any wonder he felt as nervous as the first time he had lost his virginity – he was, after all, planning on losing his 'other' virginity to Nick. If the man ever finished cleaning his teeth.

James heard a sharp intake of breath and then Nick's slightly high-pitched and hoarse voice. “James?”

James looked over his shoulder and grinned at the effect he was having on Nick. His lover's cock was already hard and leaking. Wiggling his arse James reminded Nick of what he had said. “It is Friday, Nick. You said you'd make love to me.”

Nick slowly approached the bed, his eyes raking along James' form and making him shiver from the need he saw in Nick's eyes.

James took a deep breath to calm himself before resting his forehead against his crossed arms. He opened his legs wider as he felt the bed dip. James shivered again as he felt Nick brush against his inner thighs.

James gave a low moan as he felt Nick's hands caress his skin before they began to massage his shoulders and down his back. He pushed backwards when Nick's hands squeezed his arse.

“Remember James. No pressure and no rush.”

“I want to feel you inside me, Nick. Making love to me. I'm ready. I want you. I need you.”

James lay supine on the bed as he waited for his lover's response, hoping Nick would agree. The light touch of Nick's fingers made his skin twitch, then James felt his cheeks being separated and he gave a full-body shudder as a finger grazed over his entrance.

Nick sounded dazed when he asked. “Oh, James. Are you sure? Are you really sure?”

James wasn't totally sure what he was asking for, not really, but he did know he wanted it. “Please, Nick.” He pushed his arse up towards Nick in the hope he would take the hint.

 

He gasped as something cool – the lube, James' brain helpfully provided – was rubbed over his puckered entrance, Nick's finger gliding over it again and again, until James felt the fingertip dip inside him. His breath hitched at the uncomfortable sensation and his arse squeezed tight around it. James felt Nick's free hand rub soothingly over his lower back and he relaxed fractionally, allowing the finger to push further inside.

James found it a strange feeling to have Nick's finger inside him before pulling back out again in a steady rhythm. When it pressed against something inside of him, James gave a low moan and bucked backwards. It felt so bloody good when Nick repeated that touch. “Please, Nick. Yes.”

“Feels good, doesn't it, James?” Nick sounded so bloody pleased with himself.

Before James could respond, he felt a second finger slide inside him before they began to move, slowly stretching him. He moaned and shoved back as they sent pleasure sparking along his nerves to explode in his brain.

“Shh. No rush, remember. Just relax and enjoy it.”

James squeezed around Nick's fingers. It felt incredible and he wanted more. His voice slightly breathless, he half begged, half demanded. “Please. Nick, I need you. Now.”

Nick paused for a heartbeat and James half-feared, half-hoped for Nick to just push his cock inside of him. James heard Nick's shaky breath before his fingers started to move again. “Soon. Once you can take three fingers.”

James could only squirm and beg for more, the feelings Nick was creating inside him were almost overwhelming. He was moaning almost continually as he rubbed his painfully hard cock against the bed for some relief.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Nick leant over James and kissed his shoulder. His voice still sounded calm even though his breathing wasn't and his fingers were still twisted inside of James. “Ready?”

James nodded and then whimpered as those fingers were pulled free. He heard Nick take and hold a breath. James tried to stay relaxed as he felt something hot, hard and blunt press against him. It slipped inside just as the pressure built to being intolerable and slid all the way in until James could feel Nick pressed close against him, from his shoulders down to his arse and below.

James panted. Fuck, Nick felt so big - far bigger than the fingers that had been inside him. He wasn't sure he could stand it, the sensation of being filled was almost too much. James' arse muscles clenched around that alien invader as they sought to expel it from his body.

As Nick lay still inside him, as Nick's lips nuzzled against his neck, as Nick's fingers caressed him, James slowly felt himself relax. He still felt too full, but it was a pleasant fullness, no longer an uncomfortable, unwanted one.

Slowly, James felt Nick slide out of him until he could feel only the very tip of the cock within him. James shivered as he felt Nick exhale against his neck before he slid equally slowly back inside of him.

It was a bloody strange feeling when Nick started to move inside him, the sliding of his cock out and then thrusting back in and hitting that spot, sending pleasure shooting through James' body. It felt good, but James wanted, needed more, he squeezed and shoved back against Nick. “More, Nick. Please.”

Nick groaned before his pace increased, and James gasped as Nick began to fuck him, slamming into him with each thrust, hitting his prostate without mercy. As James' world narrowed to the cock thrusting inside him, to the sparks of pleasure shooting along his nerves, he managed to gasp out “Yes” and “More” before Nick skewered him and James uttered a low, dirty moan as he spurted.

James convulsed tightly around Nick's cock as his lover shoved in hard a few more times. Nick yelled as James felt his cock pulse inside of him.

Nick's breathing sounded harsh in James' ear and then his lover cursed. James wondered what had gone wrong, before hissing and wincing as Nick's cock slipped free of him.

Nick pulled James into his arms. “OK, James? I didn't mean to fuck you so hard.”

James relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Nick had only been worried he had hurt him. That was easily remedied. “That was ...” James noticed that Nick was looking concerned, and pulled him into a kiss. “Fucking brilliant.”

Nick looked uncertain. “James?”

James smiled at him as he caressed Nick's face. “I loved it, Nick. It felt weird at first, weird and uncomfortable. But then it was so bloody good having you fuck me.” He nodded, “It's something I'd like to repeat.”

Nick began to smile. “You would?”

James nodded again. “Oh yes, but...”

Nick looked so concerned as he asked, “But ... what?”

James found himself smiling. “Can I fuck you sometime?”

Nick kissed James deeply, “I'll look forward to it. Please, don't take too long. I want to feel you inside me, James.”

 

**Nick's POV**

 

As Nick cleaned his teeth, he thought back over the last few months with James. It had certainly been an eventful time – from discovering their mutual attraction to their slow and mostly steady increase in intimacy.

They now slept naked in the same bed every night, exchanging kisses and caresses, handjobs and blowjobs. Nick bit off a moan as he remembered how sinfully hot James looked with his lips wrapped around Nick's cock, sucking him.

The slow pace of their relationship was such a refreshing change from any of Nick's previous ones. They had all involved shagging on the first night, fucking each other until the attraction waned. But with James, it was completely different. Nick was almost entirely convinced that he and James were meant for each other, that this was no casual fling for either of them but was the Real Thing.

Smiling at that thought Nick walked back into their bedroom to spend the night sleeping snuggled up against James.

Nick stopped dead as his cock became suddenly painfully erect and he had to force himself to breath. James was lying on his belly on their bed, naked and with his legs open and one of their pillows under his hips. Nick knew he had been right all along – James had a very fine arse. A truly beautiful arse that beckoned to Nick. An arse that Nick was finally going to get to know intimately. Nick bit his lip and he had to swallow several times as he fought for control. Even then his voice was slightly high-pitched and hoarse as he gasped: “James?”

James looked over his shoulder and grinned, obviously pleased at the effect he was having on Nick. As James wiggled his arse, he said, “It is Friday, Nick. You said you'd make love to me.”

As Nick slowly approached the bed he took his time to just look at his lover. He knelt between James' legs and reverently touched his lover's skin, rubbing and massaging James' shoulders and down his back to his arse. “Remember James. No pressure and no rush.”

“I want to feel you inside me, Nick, making love to me. I'm ready. I want you. I need you.”

Nick felt a warm fuzzy feeling at hearing that, knowing that James trusted him to be his first. He bit his lip as he gently separated James' cheeks and lightly grazed a finger over his entrance. “Oh, James. Are you sure? Are you really sure?”

“Please, Nick.”

The way James pushed his arse up decided Nick. Looking for lube, Nick's eyebrow shot up as he spied the condoms and lube on the bedside table. James had been busy. He'd have to mention it to his lover later. But now, Nick had something far more important on his mind.

Nick grabbed the lube and gently rubbed over the puckered hole, over and over again, until he let his finger dip inside. He held still at James' hitched breath and as his arse squeezed tight around the intruding digit. Nick rubbed his free hand in a soothing motion over James' back until his lover relaxed slightly. Nick slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of his lover, making sure he found the hard nub with each stroke.

Nick knew he had succeeded in relaxing James when he gave a low moan and bucked backwards, his voice breathless as he gasped. “Please, Nick. Yes.”

Nick smiled in relief at James' reaction, and when he felt James relax enough around his finger, Nick carefully added a second finger and gently scissored him open. “Feels good, doesn't it James?” He smiled at the moan and shove of hips he got in answer.

“Shh. No rush, remember. Just relax and enjoy it.”

James squeezed around Nick's fingers. His voice was slightly breathless as he half-begged, half-demanded, “Please. Nick, I need you. Now.”

It almost made Nick pull his fingers out and push his cock inside of James, but he forced himself to go slow. Nick was determined to make this a pleasurable, not a painful, experience for James. Nick hadn't put in all this effort for it to be ruined by a hasty rutting. Losing his virginity should be and would be a memorable event for James. It was not something to be rushed, after all. “Soon. Once you can take three fingers.”

The sight of James squirming and shoving back for more before rubbing his erection against the bed was making it difficult for Nick to retain control. He had to take a firm hold around the base of his cock to prevent this encounter ending early and disappointingly.

Finally, Nick felt James was ready. He leant down and pressed his lips against James' shoulder. Nick's voice sounded far calmer than he felt, as he asked, “Ready?”. He smiled at his lover's nod and as he heard the whimper James gave when his fingers were removed. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Nick tore open a condom before lining up and pushing forwards.

Nick's eyes flickered shut at the sensation as he entered James for the first time. It felt so good. So bloody good to be inside of James, inside that hot and tight passage. He would not rush, no matter what, not even if it killed him. Sliding in balls deep, Nick paused to allow James to become accustomed to him. It took all of his control as he felt James' arse flex and squeeze around him, as he listened to James' panting.

To distract himself and James, Nick used his lips and fingers to help James relax and accept the intrusion into his body.

Slowly, as he felt James relaxed around him, Nick slid out until only the very tip of his cock remained inside of James. He expelled a deep breath as he equally slowly slid back inside, brushing James' prostate. Nick continued his slow, steady glide in and out of his lover, until he felt he would explode from his need to thrust harder.

James was moaning almost constantly and he squeezed around Nick's cock and shoved back against him. “More, Nick. Please.”

Groaning as James squeezed him, Nick's pace increased almost without his permission until he was pounding hard and fast and deep into James.

Nick began to fuck James, slamming into him with each thrust as he hit his lover's prostate without mercy. Nick grinned fiercely as he heard James' gasps of “Yes” and “More”. He skewered James with a hard targeted thrust and felt James convulse around him as James uttered a low, dirty moan as he spurted.  
vHis cock clamped tight by James' spasming arse, Nick shoved in hard a few times before he yelled and pulsed inside his lover.

Panting as he regained both his breath and his control, Nick uttered a curse. He had not meant to lose control. He gently pulled free to the accompaniment of a hiss and wince from James. As he cleaned them both up and threw the condom away, Nick sighed with relief when he saw there was no sign of bleeding.

Nick pulled James into his arms, “OK, James? I didn't mean to fuck you so hard.”

James sighed. “That was ...”

Nick was concerned. Had he ruined his chance with James by rushing them, after all his hard work and determination not to do so.

James pulled him in for a kiss. “Fucking brilliant.”

Nick looked at his lover, had he heard correctly? “James?”

James smiled at him as he caressed Nick's face. “I loved it, Nick. It felt weird at first, weird and uncomfortable. But then it was so bloody good having you fuck me. It's something I'd like to repeat.”

Nick felt himself smile. “You would?”

James nodded again. “Oh yes, but...”

At James' serious expression, Nick found himself growing concerned again. “But ... what?”

James slowly smiled. “Can I fuck you sometime?”

Nick kissed James deeply, “I'll look forward to it. Please, don't take too long. I want to feel you inside me, James.”


End file.
